The Witcher locations
The major locations in the game are as follows: Kaer Morhen, the Outskirts, the Temple Quarter, the Trade Quarter, the Lakeside / Murky Waters, Old Vizima, the Swamp Cemetery, and the Old Manor. : General types of locations These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of the game and a general treatment already exists: * Circles of Elements * Inns and taverns * Markets * Places of Power Prologue Kaer Morhen * Courtyard * Ground floor (1st floor for North Americans) ** Kitchen ** Dining hall * First floor (2nd floor for North Americans) ** Evening hall ** Library ** Armory ** West hall * Triss' room * Witchers' laboratory Act I Outskirts of Vizima * Cave under the city walls * Crypt in the Outskirts * Eternal Fire shrines * Inn * Old Mill * Salamandra hideout in the Outskirts ** Southern cave in the Outskirts Main village * Town center ** Church ** Reverend's house ** Vesna's house Private homes These are private homes outside the main village * Abigail's house * Haren Brogg's house * Odo's house Gates * Maribor Gate, locked * Merchants' Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked until the end of the Act Act II Temple Quarter of Vizima * Angus' house * Armorer of the Order ** Cemetery crypt * Detective's house * Dungeon * Herbalist's house * haunted house, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street ** Shani's house * Order outpost * Sewers ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair ** Crypt * St. Lebioda's Hospital ** Altar of Melitele * Thaler's place * Vizima cemetery Nonhuman district * Dwarven Blacksmith shop * Dwarven Blacksmith's house, where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Kalkstein's place * Vivaldi's place Slums * Eager Thighs Brothel * Hairy Bear Inn * Ramsmeat's place * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "haunted" house where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Gates * Merchants' Gate, not specifically identified and locked * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter, locked * North Gate, locked Vizima Dike Swamp * Brickmakers' quarry ** Vodyanoi altar * Brickmakers' village ** Vaska's hut * Druids' grove * Golem Burial Grounds * Gramps' hut * the landing * Lumberjacks' glade * Mage's tower, locked until the very end of Act II * Scoia'tael encampment * Swamp cave * Wyvern Island Act III Trade Quarter of Vizima * Cemetery, new entrance available * Gamblers' Den * Guardhouse * Herbalist's house * House of the Queen of the Night * John Natalis Square ** Triss' house * Marketplace ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Radovid's hideout * New Narakort Inn * Rozalind Pankiera's house (the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Salamandra hideout * Town hall * Vivaldi and Sons Bank * the Workshop Gates * Cemetery Gates * Maribor Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked * Gate to the Temple Quarter Temple Quarter of Vizima * all locations accessible in Act II * Cloister, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Nonhuman district, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Sewers new locations accessible within ** Elven ruins ** Salamandra hideout Swamp * all locations accessible in Act II * Salamandra encampment Other * Salamandra base Act IV Black Tern Island * Altar of Dagon Fields * Crypt in the Fields * Druids' circle * the Hermit's hut ** Kurgans * Old Farm * Raspberry patch (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Ruined mill Lakeside * Elven Cave * Fisher King's hut * Lady of the Lake's Altar * Crypt at the Lakeside Murky Waters Village * Adam's house * Alina's house * Baker's house * Blacksmith's house * Celina's house * Tobias, the village chief's, house Just outside the village * Bridge to the Fields * Country Inn * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Act V Royal Castle Swamp Cemetery * Ancient crypts * Cemetery Island ** Striga's crypt * Old Mine * Raven's crypt * Refugees' caves ** Druids' cave Old Manor * Old Manor ** Old Manor catacombs Old Vizima * Field hospital * Kalkstein's laboratory * the makeshift forge * the Executioner's tower * the Solitary tower * the Order command post * hte Scoia'tael hideout * the fences' hangout * the Breach in the wall Vizima Dike * Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilogue Temple Quarter of Vizima * Cloister * Safe house * Sewers ** Zeugl's lair Icy Plains Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Northern Kingdoms ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima *Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln